I Would Have Caught You
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Danny and Steve have a fight in the hospital. Minor fluff. ;  Danny/Steve slash! I suck at summaries, sorry.


_I know, I know, this has been done God knows how many times but I really wanted to do one! I'm in love with Steve/Danny so I hope I did this pairing justice. Please leave a review if you liked this or if there's anything I need to improve on. (I know one thing is summaries, I suck at 'em.) Also, any and all mistakes/errors etc are mine, and mine alone. I, sadly, have no beta._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, McDanno would actually exist, McGarrett would be shirtless so much more and so would Danno and possibly Chin too. There would also be a lot of McDanno PWP. Seeing as none of these things are true, I cannot say H50 is mine._

_~Love Sami _

I WOULD HAVE CAUGHT YOU

The moment the rope had slipped from Danny's hand, his heart had jumped to his throat. He watched, as if in slow motion, the rock, probably weighing almost as much as Steve himself, hitting Steve on the head making him fall with a sickening crunch to the ground below. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he cried out, "Steve!" He wasn't moving and Danny thought the worst. He repeated his name, wishing he could do more. When at last Steve showed signs of being alive, Danny almost cried in joy.

As he watched his partner being carried away by the medevac, Danny thought for minute before drawing a sign in the air. A sign he meant so badly it hurt. _I heart you._ He registered the look of momentary confusion on Steve's face and then there was that grin that Danny adored so.

"Steve, you freakin' son of a-"

"Whoa!" Steve was taken aback when Danny burst into the hospital room, red faced, followed shortly by Chin. "What the heck did I do!"

"You, my friend, you just had to go play hero, didn't you!" Danny's arms were flailing in a way that Steve found so adorable, but he'd never admit it. "You had to abseil your ninja ass down the side of that cliff and almost get killed, didn't you!"

"The dude was dead!" Steve sat up, looking straight into his partner's eyes. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe, wait for people who actually have the proper equipment?"

"I did!" Steve countered. "I had rope and a harness!"

"No helmet! You could have died! And are you even trained-"

"Yes! I was a Navy SEAL!"

"Oh yeah, so that makes you fucking **RAMBO**, does it!" Steve could see the tears in Danny's eyes that he refused to let fall.

"Chin, would you excuse us for a moment?" He asked. Chin looked between the two men, but he knew he could trust them. When he left, Danny threw himself on the chair beside Steve's bed. "Danny." Steve whispered.

"Steven, you scared me so bad." He confessed, running a hand through his hair. "What if you had died?"

"But I didn't, Danny. I'm still here."

"When you fell, I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never be able to speak to you again. There was so much I needed to tell you." He added in a mumble, "I _need _to tell you."

"Like what?" Steve tipped his head to catch Danny's eyes.

Danny sighed. "Nothing, it's not important."

"I don't give shit, tell me Daniel." Steve told him firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"You..." Danny started, "You are... Steve, you're..."

Steve smiled. "Yes?"

"Steven, I hate you sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Steve winked.

"But you're my partner and I care about you more than you'll ever know." Danny placed his hand over Steve's. "I... I love you."

Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny's lips were slightly dry and chapped compared to Steve's smooth ones, but he didn't care a bit.

Danny whimpered as Steve pulled back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Steve grinned as Danny ran his mouth along his jaw. "You know, I lied."

"Huh?" Danny said in a mumble against Steve's neck.

"I would have caught you. You and your ass." He chuckled.

"I know, babe, I know." Danny placed a butterfly kisses on Steve's neck as Steve nibbled on his earlobe.

"Ah, it's about time." Chin's voice rang from the door. Danny jumped back, red faced, and Steve broke out in a grin. "Shall I leave you alone for a bit or-"

"No, it's okay." Danny stood, giving one Steve's hand one last squeeze. "I'll see you later, babe."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"I love you."

Danny smiled. "I love you too."

Chin put his arm around Danny's shoulders as they walked out. "N'aww, ain't that sweet?" He laughed.

"Shut it, you."

**~H50~**

_Ugh, yeah, I know, it sucks. It freaking SUCKS. But, whatever. I just wanted to finish this and upload it today. So, anyway, I have a Danny/OC story in progress, which I am still writing! I can sincerely say I have been pretty busy as of late, so writing has slowed down a bit, but I still am writing! I'm excited for tonight's episode! I live in the UK so I've watched all the episodes online but I still watch them on TV when they come on because I'm just addicted to the show! And Steve, Danno and Chin are so freakin' hot! And Kono is pretty damn gorgeous too :D _

_Anyway, please review! Thank you for reading! _

_~Love Sami_


End file.
